cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Hank Azaria
Hank Azaria (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Grosse Pointe Blank'' (1997) [Steven Lardner]: Shot repeatedly (along with K. Todd Freeman) by Dan Aykroyd and John Cusack when Hank and K. Todd burst in on Dan and John's shoot-out. *''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007; animated) [Dr. Nick Riviera/various characters]: "Dr. Nick Riviera" is crushed to death/impaled by glass shards when the dome falls on him; he dies after saying "Bye everybody!" (Hank's other characters survive the movie.) (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths NOTE: Since Azaria voices multiple characters on The Simpsons, only the specific roles that die are listed. Most are obviously played for comic effect. *''The Simpsons: Oh Brother, Where Art Thou (1991; animated)'' [Senator Mendoza]: Defenestrated/killed in an explosion when McBain (Harry Shearer) throws him out of the window and lands onto a tanker truck which explodes in the McBain film within the show. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror V (1994; animated)'' [Moe Syzslak]: Appears as a ghost to Homer (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) in The Shinning segment. *''Tales from the Crypt: Doctor of Horror (1995)'' [Richard]: Stabbed in the back by the zombie Travis Tritt. *''The Simpsons: Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" (1996; animated) '[Ox/Izzy Wiggum/Etch]: (1) "Ox" dies (off-screen) of a hernia while carrying a crate of stolen paintings. (2) "Izzy" and "Etch" die (off-screen) during a Veteran's Day parade float disaster; these deaths are mentioned by Grandpa Simpson (Dan Castellaneta) to Bart (Nancy Cartwright). *The Simpsons: Homer's Enemy (1997; animated)' [''Frank Grimes]: Electrocuted while running amok in the nuclear plant, as Homer (Dan Castellaneta), Mr. Burns (Harry Shearer), and Smithers (also Shearer) look on in shock. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror VIII (1997; animated)'' [Comic Book Guy/Chief Wiggum/Moe Syzslak]: In The Homega Man segment, "Comic Book Guy" is killed in an explosion when a nuclear bomb lands directly on him. In the same segment, "Moe" and "Chief Wiggum" are shot to death with shotguns by the Simpson family. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror IX (1998; animated)'' [Snake/Apu/Moe Syzslak]: Several of his characters die in the Hell Toupee segment: (1) "Snake" is executed in the electric chair in a televised execution hosted by Ed McMahon; his hair later comes back to life after being transplanted onto Homer (Dan Castellaneta) and is finally destroyed when Chief Wiggum (also voiced by Hank) shoots it. (2) "Apu" is stuffed into a Squishee machine (off-screen) by the possessed Homer; his body is shown afterwards in a news report. (3) "Moe" is stabbed in the chest with a corkscrew by the possessed Homer. *''The Simpsons: Maximum Homerdrive (1999; animated)'' [Red Barclay]: Dies of "beef poisoning" after eating a 16-pound steak in an eating competition against Homer (Dan Castellaneta). (Played for comic effect.) *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror X (1999; animated)'' [Comic Book Guy/Various Characters]: In the Desperately Xeeking Xena segment, "Comic Book Guy" falls into a vat of lucite while backing away in horror after Lucy Lawless points out that his lightsaber is no longer in mint condition; as he falls, he strikes a dramatic pose to be frozen in. In the Life's a Glitch, Then You Die segment, many of Azaria's charcacters are probably killed in the apocalypse. *''Futurama: That's Lobstertainment!'' (2001; animated) [Harold Zoid]: In The Magnificent Three, the film within the show, he falls to his death when he accidentally rolls his wheelchair off the roof. (Harold survives the show in reality.) *''The Simpsons: The Blunder Years (2001; animated) '[Waylon Smithers, Sr.]: Dies of radiation poisoning after stepping into a nuclear reactor to prevent a meltdown. His corpse was first seen years earlier when Homer (Dan Castellaneta) saw it while swimming and the details of his death are revealed when Mr. Burns (Harry Shearer) tells Homer and his family. *The Simpsons: Tales from the Public Domain (2002; animated)' [''Lou/Comic Book Guy/Moe Syzslak/Prof. Frink/Wiggum]: In the Odyssey segment, Prof. Frink is eaten by Comic Book Guy-Cyclops, Lou, Moe and Apu are all eaten by Homer (Dan Castellaneta) in their pig-form (not knowing they were his friends), few of his other characters get impaled. In Hamlet Segment, Wiggum is stabbed mistakenly through the certain by Bart (Yeardley Smith), Lou is poisoned after high-fifing the fellow-poisoned Lenny (Harry Shearer), they both fall over dead, Moe is stabbed by Bart in revenge. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XX (2009; animated)'' [Apu]: Mauled to death by zombies after being abandoned by the Simpson family. Video Game Deaths *''The Simpsons: Hit & Run'' (2003) [Snake/Professor Frink/Others]: Both Snake and Frink die in explosions (on separate occasions) when Homer (Dan Castellaneta) drives their own cars (with nuclear waste attatched to them) into the alien's ship's tractor beam to destroy the ship. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Helen Hunt. Gallery Grimes.jpg|Hank Azaria's animated death in "The Simpsons: Homer's Enemy" Azaria, Hank Azaria, Hank Azaria, Hank Azaria, Hank Azaria, Hank Azaria, Hank Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners